Lluvia ácida
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Y entonces le dieron juntos la bienvenida a la primera lluvia natural que Kagome veía en mucho tiempo.


Buenas las tengan, queridos lectores. Les traigo aquí un pequeño escrito de temporada de lluvias :)

**Como bien saben, todo lo que les resulte familiar no es mío.**

* * *

_Lluvia ácida.  
__Capítulo único.  
#_

No lo entendía. Y lo que es más, creía que el simple hecho estaba más allá de su simple comprensión.

Desde que había empezado a llover, Kagome no se había aparato de la entrada de la cabaña que compartían, ahora bajo el título de marido y mujer. Y no era solo como si estuviera mirando al exterior, no: estaba completamente ida. Extasiada y como dormida. Su respiración era suave, su vista estaba fija y sus cabellos se mecían conforme el viento lo indicaba. El brillo de la luna reflejado en ella le daba un aspecto bastante fantasmal.

Llevaba observádole bastante rato, tanto que se estaba entumeciendo. Se preguntó si ella no estaría igual y, después, si pensaba quedarse así hasta que terminara la tormenta.

La mujer suspiró y recargó su cabeza en una el marco de la puerta

_Sí, esto va para largo._ Fue a sentarse a su lado, cansado de quedarse detrás y contemplarla como un acosador.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras fuera solo se oía el _tiqui tac_ de la lluvia al caer, el canto de algunos insectos, uno que otro búho y truenos. La noche era fresca, ellos estaban solos, la aldea dormía y se respiraba paz en el aire. Prácticamente una noche normal desde que ella había regresado. Prácticamente una noche normal desde que habían acabado con Naraku hacía tres años...

La miró y descubrió que ella seguía perdida. Extrañado, decidió preguntar.

—No entiendo, Kagome —dijo de repente. Ella lo miró.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Tu fascinación. Es decir, solo son gotas cayendo. —Y señaló fuera con la mano.

Ella se le quedó viendo intrigada. ¿Qué no entendía? Le gustaba la lluvia, ¿era eso tan complicado? A pesar de sus preguntas le sonrió y después giró su cabeza para seguir contemplando el espectáculo natural.

—Simplemente me gusta —respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa. Él frunció el ceño.

—Fhe, eso se nota, la pregunta es: ¿por qué?

Entonces ella se giró de cuerpo completo frente a InuYasha, acomodándose como para contar una historia. Él dejó de ponerle atención a todo lo demás y concentró sus sentidos en su mujer. Ella suspiró.

—Desde que soy pequeña siempre me encantó. Salía a mojarme, bailar y jugar cuando llovía, y es una costumbre que siempre tuve, incluso de grande —la cosa pintaba muy normal para él, muy Kagome—. Sin embargo, la temporada de lluvias de hace dos años y la de este año... bueno, en Tokio fueron algo diferente: no fue lluvia normal, sino lluvia ácida.

—¿Ácida? —inquirió, ahora mucho más curioso.

—Sí. Es como... lluvia venenosa. Destruye algunas construcciones, mata a las plantas y animales, lastima a la gente y otras cosas desagradables —InuYasha frunció el ceño—. Es altamente tóxica, por lo que no se puede disfrutar de ella. No puedes bañarte en ella, ni ver las plantas crecer, ni nada. Es un espanto.

Él asintió. El mundo del que venía Kagome era demasiado extraño, pero podía imaginarse a qué se refería.

—¿Como si lloviera miasma? —ella asintió.

—Por eso me parece tan especial, porque es la primera lluvia natural que veo en mucho tiempo, y quisiera disfrutarla.

De acuerdo, quizá lo que estaba pensando era una reverenda locura, pero ¡hey!, él no era la persona más cuidadosa del mundo, y tampoco tenía fama de pensar mucho antes de meter la pata. ¡Qué más daba! Tomó la mano de Kagome, ella le miró extrañada y él de un jalón la sacó de la cabaña.

—¿Qué esperas? Baila, ¡fhe! —exclamó, al verla ahí parada y sin entender sus intenciones.

Entonces Kagome rió y levantó la cabeza, dejándose empapar.

Él sonrió. Seguramente ambos pescarían un resfriado, pero como si le importara: ella estaba feliz y le bastaba.

Así, juntos le dieron la bienvenida a la primera lluvia de la temporada.

.

* * *

Un pequeño escrito inspirado en la temporada de lluvias.

Saludos,  
Smile.


End file.
